Innocence
by MargRocks-MySocks
Summary: One of the CSI's come face to face with a very sick man.Can they save their own before something happens and change all their lives forever PLEASE R&R thanks CHAPTER 4 IS UP
1. The Way You Do Me

**Innocence**

A/N: Well I've been working on this fiction and now I think i'm ready to post it. I REALLY NEED A BETA so if up for the job hit me up...thanks

xx Bridgette xx

Summary: One of the CSI's come face to face with a really crazy man.Can the team find them before something big that with change all their lifes for ever happens. (!!please R&R please!!)

Disclaimer: I dont own anything...only CBS

Rating: Mature

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Catherine walked into the Crime Lab not knowing what was in store for her.She pass the front desk smiling as she went.Every lab tech stop what they were doing and was now in the breakroom with the others,waiting for there friend.Catherine open the door to a larger crowd of people .

"Catherine" Sara said walking from behind the them.

"Uhm..why are **ALL** you guys in here?"Catherien ask looking a little confused

"Catherine,...baby look at me"

Catherine turn and her face soften, now smiling.

"You know I love you with all my heart,and no matter what, we will ALWAYS **will be together?"**

Catherine nodded, smiling ear to ear.

"Well..."Sara got on her knee,you can see tears roll down Cath's face.

"Will you marry me?" with that everybody hold their breath.Catherine smiled remembering what happen two months before.

(Two months ago)

Catherine was off today, Grissom told her to go home and get some rest.She was on the case with a rapest torture his vitims and then made them kill theirselfs.There was one that got away and she was so scared he was going to kill her, she hung herself in the bathroom of the Crime Lab.Catherine found her and that was the last straw she broke down.That was all Grissom needed, he send her home.

Sara came home right after she saw Catherine stormed out the lab.Her and Cath had been together for about eight months.Catherine ask her to move in four months ago.Catherine trusted her with Lindsey.She really was a great and loving kid,but right now all that was on her mine was getting to Catherine.

"Baby?"She called when she walked in their room.Catherine sat up,you could tell she had been crying.

"Oh Baby" Sara went and got in the bed and was now holding a crying Catherine.Sara whisper I love you in Catherine hear and that made her calm her down a bit, unstill she feel asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine POV:

I woke up to laughing and giggling,and wow was it loud.I was a mess last night,Sara is so good to me.I felt so bad for those girls,taken from their families and being torture for no damn reason.God what is this world coming to.

I made my way down stairs but something caught my eye... OH MY GOD a wedding book.I think i'm blushing...wait this could mean alot of thing, first this could be Lindsey book...or Sara could be planning this for a friend or something.But why i'm I still blushing.

I hear foot steps coming up the stairs I through the book in the bathroom,and walked down stairs meeting up with the love of my life.

"Good morning baby, feeling better?"Sara ask kissing me on my lips mmm... that feels good.

"MMM... now I am " we walked down stairs going into the kitchen.

"Mom good mornig" Lindsey smile and give me the biggest hug ever.

"Linds ...no...air..." she let go and runs up stairs to get ready for school.I sware she's growning up so fast.

"She grownig up Catherine just let her experience life as it is" Sara told me

"I know but she's my little girl and I wanna be there every step of the way"I said as Sara took my hand and lead me up stairs.

"Cath you can, but there somethings she has to do herself, just let her know she has your support. Now go,get some rest you deserve it. Love you baby"

I hear her call Linds and there out the door, I know she's right but i'm scared..scared that Linds may fall into the road I did, and I don't think I could live with myself if that happen...for now i'll rest.

Little did she know, he was watching,watching and waiting for her.He wanted her and he always get what he wants, now or later he would.

Well that was the first chapter, I know it was short but that was the first of many to come please tell me, should I continue? or not

Thanks xx Bridgette xx


	2. I'm Coming for You

A/N: thanks for reviewing xx Bridgette xx

Disclamier: I don't own anything

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Catherine POV:

I've just woke up, and boy I feel so good.That was the best sleep I had in a while.Then phone rings.

"Hello"

"Hey baby, how your're doing, feeling any better?" God I love her so much.

"Well yes alot better, to the store, want anything?" I ask putting some cloths on, and heading down stairs.

" No I love everthing you buy,but get 2 boxs of them poptarts, Lindsey is always eatting them all up before I get a chance to get some, Love you baby" I laugh

"Ok bye baby"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara Pov:

I just got off the phone with Catherine, she sound alot better than this morning, and I was so glad. She had been throught alot with this case. Everybody says she took it harder than anybody. She loves children and she'd do anything for them,and when people come and try to hurt them she gets piss. But that my Catherine and I love her so much.

"Hey Sara we have a lead" Warrick said coming to the lab door sticking his head in.

" Who?"

" A"... he looked in the folder "Tom Adams, Nick and Brass are talking with him now.Just though you would wanna know"

"Yeah thanks i'm on my way"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine POV:

I pull up to the corner market,getting out making my way to the doors. But something gets my eye.A little girl is setting on the sidewalk.

"Hi, i'm Catherine what's your name?" she lookd up and smile, she gives me a hug and whispers in my ear.

"MOM your here" but before I could ask her anything, someone grabs me from behind and pulls me in a van.

I scream but then, I feel numb And then there's blackness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Tom, do you know Amy Brown,Cassie Herron,or Skylar Knight?" Nick pull out three pictures of the woman.

Nothing.

"Do you know Kate Smith,Angel Car,Carmen Jackson,Tasha Lilly?" He ask once again.

Nothing.

"Well explain why we found Skylar Knight,Carmen Jackson,and Tasha Lilly blood in your house"

He looked up,you could see his eyes where blood shot.

"I didn't do...they weren't.." for the first time since they got in there, Tom was talking.

"Tom tell me all you know"

"He made me do it..he made me touch them.They didn't like it, but I had to.They all hated me for it...but what was I to do?" Tom was crying now.

"He made them jump, but Carmen wouldn't do it,so he beat her. Apirl, she got away I was so happy, but then I saw on the news that she killed herself, she was scared that he would come get her, that she took her on life.He'd doing all this for her, he says she's the one.That she's innocent and perfect"

"Tom who is the **she** your talking bout?."

Tom wipe his eyes.

"Catherine Willows, he's always talking about her. He said she's was going to be the death of him, **but he's going to be the death of her**"

Nick just stare,thats all he could do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. The Beginning of A Nighmare

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. It keeps me going. xx Bridgette xx

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Only the OC.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Catherine POV:

Shit my eyes hurt and I can't feel my legs. Where am I . I tried really hard to open my eyes but when the light hit it, I slam them shut. I'm going to try one more time, God please let them open,I slowly open them,their really hurting but I need to see where I am. I look around, theres a window,and a chair on my left. A sink,and toilet on my right.And i'm lying here in this bed. I couldn't get up if I wanted to.I'm to drug,I feel like jello. I don't think iv'e been this high since I was on COCAINE.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick POV

"What the fuck? where is she?" Sara scream down the hallway of her house. When I told her that Catherine was missing,she went right to the house.She search every where for Cath. I couldn't do anything but comfort her. I knew Sara would take it hard,and I understood why.I was the first person she told,when she first wanted to ask Catherine out.

- **Flash Back**-

The lab was having a chrismas ball,and Sara wanted to ask Cath did she wanna go with her,but didn't know how.So she call me.

"_Nick... i'm in love_" I remembered those words, I could practically see her smiling on the other end.She didn't tell me who, I all ready knew...Hell everybody did.

"Well what you're going to do about it?" I ask

"Nick" She pause "I'm going to ask her out...to the chrismas ball at the lab" I could hear her breath out hard,like a sound of relief.

"Sara i'm all for it,i'm right there with you every step of the way" i said to her.

"Thanks Nick "

"Ok Sara now go get your girl.." she laugh.

"Ok bye Nicky"

"Bye Sara"

We hung up and the rest was history.

-**Flash Back Over**-

"Sara its ok, where going to find her"

"Nick shes hurting I can feel it, in my heart." When she said those words,I knew right then she was hurting to bad to even think.

" Nick I CAN'T live without her,she's my life,soul..she my everything..Nick I can't" she cried hard in my arms, and she was shaking hard. I needed to get her away from here.

"Ok, Sara lets get you out'ta here" She looked up at me with those hazel eyes,tears falling from them,she truly was hurt,the person she care about the most was missing. I lifted her and we walked out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine POV:

I'm on cocaine, what the fuck, why? God it hurts to even think.Ok try to remember what happen...but before I could, someone walks in.

"Hey, how are you feeling" a man ask me.

"Why, whats it to you?" He smile

"Nothing really"

He's smiling,he's fucking enjoying this.

"What the fuck do you want?"

He walks closer to the bed.

"Nothing really"

"Is that all you can say _nothing really_"

"No, I can say your really pretty,you have a nice body" he smile.

Sick fuck.

"Fuck you"

"Gladly" wtf?

"You sick fuck don't you fucking touch ME"

"Why, You want remember it " he walks over and touch my face,whats so bad, is that I can't even move it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick POV:

We made it by to my place, I look over to where she was setting,she's asleep. I go to her side a open the door and carry her in the house.

I put her in my bedroom,and I close the door.

Then my phone rings.

"Stokes"

"Nick, it Greg we talked to Tom a little more, he said he didn't know where Catherine was,he claim he didn't see where Mack was going. But he said he'll show us where they where before he got caught,so we hope we find something there "

"OK good, who's Mack?"

"Well he's the one that kidnap Catherine and killed thoses girls. We hope to find something at the house to place him at the scene"

"Ok Greg thanks keep me posted"

"Ok, how's Sara?"

"Not good, not good at all"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh snap what going to happen next review to find out. Still Next Time

Xx Bridgette xX


	4. What We Have

Oh [[shit I am truly [[sorry for not updating. My mine [[was on something else and I had to let it clear. I didn't have a writers block. I don't call it that. I just had a wondering mine. So yeah lets get back to the story.

**Thanks For The Reviews **

**!?!?!?!?!?! LOOKING FOR BETA !?!?!?!?!?!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mack's POV -

I've been waiting forever on her, she's been on my mine since I first met her. I've wanted to touch her face, feel her lips on mine, love her until forever's over. She has this power over me, she makes me do stuff I don't wanna do. She makes me feel alive and weak at the same time. Her smile mmmmmm... God I love her smile, her red-blonde hair, my fingering getting lose in them. To top it all off she's a fighter, I want her, I have to have her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sara's POV -

I sit in in this chair wondering how did I let this happen, she trusted me with her life

and I fucked up. God.. I'm so pissed that fucking sick bastard, how can some one do something that sick. God I hope she's ok.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Catherine's POV -

'm trying to get up, I feel like shit. I don't know what day it is, I'm so dizzy. Then I heard the door open. I breath in and get ready for what ever happens, I really hope Sara knows I love her.

Then I feel a hand on my waist, I don't think I've let out any air yet. I'm picked off the floor and I'm in someone's arms, I think its him I'm not sure, I just hope what ever happen it's fast and painless.

Moment later I'm laying on my back on a floor I think, it's cold. Then there, yep my cloths, well the rest of them are gone and I'm being picked up once more and laid in something warm. I'm in a tub, I'm taking a bath.

"I thought you would want a bath or something, you know to be clean" he sounds calm, ok good sign.

The dizziness is fainting and I can see his face really good now. He has dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and he's well built. I didn't get a good look at him at first, I was all dizzy and shit but now I can see him well.

He's looking at me, like he's trying to say something.

Your really beautiful, you have a smile to die for." I don't speak just listen.

"I've been waiting for this moment, to make you feel love. Do you know how much you mean to me?. Huh, do you?." he washing my back, God It feel so wrong. I don't like this at all. I don't how much longer I can bared, its making me sick. He bring the towel that's feel with water and squeeze it over my hair and let the water go down my back. Then I feel him come close to my ear and he whispers this "You are my life, you my little sunshine" he laughs and continues "That's your name, sunshine from here on out".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I know short but theres another chapter coming soon and its much longer

please dont kill me lol Comment Me Please

love much,Bridgette

I


End file.
